The Last Straw of Olympus
by HPandPJOluv
Summary: After the rise of Gaea, the seven half-bloods think them and the world are safe right? Wrong. With an upcoming threat, neither camps are safe, danger awaiting them. And with the damage Gaea left on the Earth itself, there's still a lot of cleaning up to do. Will the half-bloods be able to achieve everything planned for them on time?
1. Chapter 1: Percy

_Hi guys! I'm creating a new story that takes place right after The Blood of Olympus. So if you haven't read the last book of the HoO series, I do not recommend you to read this fanfic as it contains some spoilers from it. Anyways, enjoy! Reviews and thoughts are appreciated!  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these main characters as they are Rick Riordan's from the Percy Jackson series and The Heroes of Olympus. All the previous plots mentioned are from his books also.**

Chapter I: Percy

Everywhere around I heard my name being called every few minutes or so. Even though we seven half-bloods got rid of Gaea, the mark she left behind was almost un-fixable. I spotted Clarrise LaRule digging out messes the Earthborn made with a few others from the Ares Cabin in the Strawberry Fields. From a distance, I saw Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo straightening out the Arena.

"A lot on your mind lately?" spoke Annabeth's voice from behind me. She slipped her hand into mine, which made me feel a lot better.

"Eh, just the usual fixing here and there. Occasional water leakage problems and river overflowing but that wasn't much compared to what we went through to stop Gaea." Annabeth's stormy grey eyes glared into the distance but she nodded.

"We might as well take a break for now." she said softly, but the bewildered look on her face told me something was on her mind.

"You're on to something Annabeth." I pointed out. She looked up and began to speak but waved it away when our eyes fixed on Piper and Jason sitting in the mess hall.

"I'll explain later."

Piper and Jason seemed genuinely happy to see us and urged us to sit in the Zues table with them, despite the rules.

"Really glad we could catch up with you guys. There's so much work to do all over the camp, we hardly have much time to talk." Piper said. Jason put an arm around her.

"We'll all be there for you Pipes." he said reassuringly in which Piper gave a large warm smile.

"There's something I need to tell you guys." murmured Annabeth in a hushed tone. I gave her a worried look but she just gave me an "it's worse when you here it" face in return. Just what I needed.

"Well recently I've been receiving no dreams at all whatsoever." she said.

"That's seriously it?" I doubted.

"Let me finish Seaweed Brain." she snapped back. "Anyways like I was saying I haven't gotten any dreams until last night. In this one, it showed all of us seven demigods fighting an unknown voice. And in the dream it told us that he's Gaea's backup plan if she failed."

"Wait when you said all seven demigods do you mean…." Piper's voice faltered.

"Yeah Leo too." Annabeth replied.

"So that must mean Leo is somewhere out there making his way back here!" Jason exclaimed. I was pretty relieved too. The guy sure did have pretty good a sense of humor and risked the most out of all of us when the final battle with Gaea came.

"Well while we wait for Iron-man to come back, I guess we kind of have to focus on getting everything fixed." I concluded. All three of them nodded in unison.

Over near the Hephaestus table, Dionysus caught my eye and indignantly looked away. Annabeth raised an eyebrow and I figured she noticed his sudden attitude.

"He's been acting weird lately." Annabeth said. I squeezed her hand shakily.

"The guy's been like that forever. I highly doubt he even knows my name even when I helped defeat Kronos and Gaea. Basically weirdness occurs in all Greek gods." I pointed out though I had an eccentric feeling that she could be right.

"Oh Percy." She kissed me and an electric charge spiraled down my back. "Weirdness also occurs in you too."


	2. Chapter 2: Leo

**Chapter II: Leo**

"Festus make a safe landing!" Calypso screamed, Festus just whining in return as if saying "you think I have a choice?" He made a not-too- shabby landing though I could've sworn a mechanical body part—his tail?—made a loud creak.

"Are you okay?" Calypso asked me and put some ambrosia on a bruise on my arm. It instantly healed and left a warm feeling.

"Eh-I'm fine. The real question is if my buddy Festus is alright." I replied. Festus squeaked an "okay" but I wasn't so positive all his systems were fine after our whole trip.

"Do you know where we are Leo?"

"Not a clue."

"Do you at least know where we are headed to?"

"No ma'am." I said, my hands automatically getting tools out of my tool belt and straightening out Festus's wings. "But I know our destination is Camp Half-Blood." Calypso scanned her compass questionably.

"According to these navigation devices you brought us, we should be in Texas." She studied the map once more carefully. "So if we want to get to your camp, we must go northeast." When she said the phrase "navigation devices", I could tell she was most likely not familiar with a map and compass even though they were a bug compared to the modern GPS's. But being in Ogygia in what seemed like ages, I couldn't blame her.

"Then northeast we go." I She studied me closely then put a hand on my shoulder.

"Leo I know it's been hard on you. Especially not seeing your friends for almost weeks now. But if we want to go back we must do this together." she soothed.

"Eh, I'm here with you so it's not that hard on me." I assured her. She raised an eyebrow, as though she could read my mind, but didn't say anything.

But the main problem was, she was right. Though I was pretty happy that my planned succeeded, rescuing Calypso in addition, not seeing Piper, Jason, and the others made me feel almost nauseous. I waved the thought away, gripped her hand queasily, and helped her up Festus.

"You ready for another flight buddy?" I murmured to him. He shook his head but took off anyways. Way to cheer us up. After a few lengthy hours of flying, staring at clouds and Calypso, and sleeping Festus tumbled to the ground hastily and gave a loud exasperated sigh.

"Sorry we didn't go for a break." I told Festus, instantly springing into action to fix his mechanical problems. The town we landed onto looked everything but modern, neat, and populated. Old magazines and newspapers were all over the streets and the buildings appeared to be vacant, and so was the whole town.

"This doesn't feel right." I muttered to Calypso, laying on Festus.

"So does being the daughter of a Titan. But do I complain? Nope." She kissed my cheek and a tingling sensation began to erupt in my brain. "Now eat up the sandwich I made you."

"Man do I not regret taking you along with me." I grinned and ate up the sandwich quickly-which tasted heavenly, though it's appeared to be an ordinary sandwich- then began to work on Festus again. A few moments later I spotted a shining light glowing around a short building with broken statues in front of it. It took me a few moments to view the sign due to my dyslexia but the sign read "Auntie Em's Gnome Eporium."

"That place looks like trouble…we better check it out." Calypso urged.

"Wait, hold on princess. Shouldn't we be heading _away_ from trouble not towards it?" I said.

"Yeah but even if we go away from it something will still happen genius." She rolled her eyes. When we reached good ol' Auntie Em's, even the inside was deserted. Broken statues were shattered everywhere.

"_Hello young Demigods.. Welcome to Auntie Em's._" a voice echoed in the room.

"Whoa, whoa, who and where in the world are you?" I asked, scanning the room for a person.

"_Over here._"

"Over where?"

"_Here!_" the voice hissed. We turned our heads down to a statue's head that had stone snakes as hair and a swollen face with a white cloth covering her eyes.

"Goodness!" Calypso shrieked and trembled behind me. The statue just gave a hoarse chuckle.

"_That's right! But don't be scared daughter of Atlas. You both will be a perfect couple for my collection. Besides, the gods wouldn't be all too happy seeing you again out of Ogygia." _My lungs fired up when the statue said that. It began to give a nasty laugh again.

"Wait hold on, slow down." I told the statue. "Who even are you and why are you a statue?"

"_Why the once Medusa is now a statue, son of Hephaestus? Go ask your horrible friend, Perseus Jackson! He's the thief that turned the great Medusa into stone by protecting that stupid daughter of Athena. His father's own girlfriend! He sent me to his mother's place as a gift and she used me as a toy! But then Gaea promised to turn me back into normal again, sending me back here and allowing be to speak again but you Demigods ruined the plan!"_ Medusa shouted in anger.

"You mean Poseidon's _ex-_girlfriend?" Calypso corrected. "And for the record, the gods would most likely prefer me over you."

"And Percy Jackson seemed a lot smarter than you. Besides, both he and I have experienced way scarier things than you." I said. I could tell Calypso was feeling a little uncomfortable when I mentioned Percy but I decided to ignore that. She and I nodded at each other and charged from opposite sides with celestial bronze in our hands. Right at that moment, the cloth fell from Medusa's eyes and her gaze had fixed on me.


	3. Chapter 3: Hazel

**Chapter 3: Hazel**

I lay quietly on my bed in the barracks of the Fifth Cohort, waiting for Frank to arrive on any new information updates on the overall performance of the camp. _7:59…8:00_. He still hasn't made an entrance yet, and that got me a little worried. Recently, the praetors had loads of work coming for them and it has not only came from inside the camp, so I haven't gotten any quality time with Frank. Both of us has been busy with our burdened work load, and ever since our visit at Camp Half-Blood, the only time we get to enjoy a moment was at 8:00. I glanced at my clock nervously. _8:02. _His normal reporting time was no later than eight, so a feeling of apprehension began to churn inside of me.

"Hazel! Turn around!" a familiar voice said. I turned to see an Iris message with a boy with messy, dark brown hair and black eyes. His skin was covered in a plate of dust, and he was wearing a dirty orange Camp Half-Blood shirt with a tool belt strapped around his waist.

"LEO VALDEZ!" I bellowed in shock. My heart literally skipped a beat for a moment, and my anxiety was replaced with excitement and stupefaction. "WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?"

"It's great to see you too. Look we can't speak very long, but Calypso and I are on our way to Camp Half-Blood but we've got a tad bit more information on Gaea's aftermath." A girl with long, silky, wavy blonde hair in a loose ponytail and golden eyes appeared next to him. She gave a small smile at the Iris message.

"Okay well I'm afraid that if you're going over there, it'll be really hard on managing a date to go there too, considering there's so much things to do at the camp." I said sadly. Leo just gave a goofy grin.

"Just promise me you guys will be there okay?" he replied faintly. The Iris message began to fade.

"Wait Leo-" There was so much questions I had for him.

"Catch you later Hazel." The message disappeared and there was a slow knock on the barrack's door.

"Hazel?" Frank's voice came from outside.

"Come in." I replied promptly. He opened the door and a small smile spread across his face. Not a usual friendly smile, but more professional and praetor-like.

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything? How's the reports in the Fifth Cohort?" he asked. I avoided looking at him in the eyes.

"We're fine, thanks for asking." That was a lie. There was a lot of commotion going on from the other cohorts which would eventually be passed down to me. And I was considered the problem-fixer even though I wasn't the leader of any of the other Cohorts. Because the Fifth was currently the strongest, we had the most responsibilities.

Frank looked at me with interest. "You're hiding something, Hazel." He sat next to me and put his big hand over mine.

"Leo Iris messaged me right before you came here, and he's alive and well. He brought someone with him." I said, holding my sudden tears back. His eyes bulged out and were full of shock.

"Leo's alive?" he asked, "But Nico said…"

"Nico was wrong. He managed to survive and is now on his way to Camp Half-Blood. He also said he had some information and that we needed to report there too." I explained. As much as Frank seemed happy on Leo's survival, he shook his head.

"You did tell him with the amount of work here is too much for us to go to Camp Half-Blood for a little break, right?"

"I told him but he just said to follow his plans." Before Frank could say anymore, a huge crash came from far away. Reyna's voice boomed from Frank's portable radio.

"Frank we have a little problem." He groaned.

"I'll be right there." he replied to the radio, and started to exit. "I'm really sorry Hazel, but I've got to go." I sighed wistfully.

"Why don't I come with you?" I suggested. "I'm free right now." He smiled.

"Good idea." He held out an arm but I just walked in front of him, leaving his expression hurt.

When we went to the Praetor's headquarters, next to the Praetorian gate was a big fire and chaos right next to it.

"What's going on here?" Frank shouted. Fauns and other free-spirits started running around screaming. Don the Faun yelled, "That fire took my only precious money! Someone give me some spare change!"

I spotted Reyna who ran towards us. "Glad you two came on time. There's something inside creating the fire and we can't seem to get it out." I couldn't help the feeling that the fire didn't look normal. I inched closer to inspect it.

"Hazel don't! It grows over you if you get near it, and we've tried everything to put it out. Even water isn't helping." Reyna warned. I concentrated and scooted even closer, and the fire curved over me. Heat surrounded the area I stood but there was something unusual about it. I stepped in the fire and for a minute, I thought my theory was wrong, but I opened my eyes and saw that the whole fire was an illusion.

"Hazel!" Frank cried behind me. Everyone gasped and a voice spoke articulately from the heart of the fire.

"_I rise from Mount Etna avenging my mother Gaea." _The ground began to rumble, and within a flash, the illusion was gone.

**_Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think and I hoped you liked it so let me know._**


End file.
